


Un'altra versione della storia

by unknown707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Multi, Mystic Messenger References, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown707/pseuds/unknown707
Summary: MC e Saeyoung/707 sono al quartier generale della Mint Eye, alla ricerca di informazioni riguardanti il fratello di 707, ma il finale sarà diverso rispetto alla versione del gioco. Saeran non fuggirà e non verrà rapito da Vanderwood. Ma sarà per un bel motivo, o qualcosa di tragico sarà successo?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran, 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran & Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Un'altra versione della storia

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Prima di lasciarvi alla lettura, che spero vi piaccia, vorrei condividere con voi il link del mio gruppo Facebook basato su MM che ho fondato con altre persone che condividono la passione per questo gioco. Mettiamo molte energie in questo gruppo, spero che vi uniate a noi!
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/3019538764746651/

Finalmente. Finalmente eravamo riusciti ad entrare nella stanza del quartier generale della Mint Eye dove il famigerato hacker aveva tentato di distruggerci.   
Unknown… Saeran… Quel nome mi frullava per la testa da tutto il viaggio, scoprire che quel ragazzo era il fratello gemello di Luciel, o meglio Saeyoung, mi aveva come scombussolato il cervello. Vedere il suo volto così preoccupato mi spezzava il cuore, ma non sapevo bene cosa dire o cosa fare per cercare di farlo stare meglio, sembrava tutto così complicato, forse perché lo era. 

La stanza era relativamente piccola, sembrava quasi la stanza di un ospedale, ma la differenza era che sulla parete alla nostra destra quelli che sembravano centinaia di schermi di computer erano appesi uno di fianco all’altro. A me sembrava tutto incomprensibile, numeri e codici scorrevano in modo frenetico sugli schermi e per un attimo mi sentii ancora più confusa di quanto già non fossi.

“Collega i cavi al mio portatile, iniziamo a trasferire su questo hard disk quante più informazioni possibile” disse Saeyoung passandomi hard disk e cavi. Le mie mani tremavano, se qualcuno ci avesse scoperti? Se avessero fatto del male a Saeyoung? Scossi la testa, cercando di far sparire questi pensieri dalla mia testa. 

“Concentrati ragazza, avanti!” pensai fra me e me. 

Collegai i cavi, osservando come Saeyoung digitava sui vari computer con maestria, sapeva esattamente cosa fare, ma la tensione sul suo volto era ovvia, dovevamo sbrigarci e trovare suo fratello. I secondi passavano, ma sembravano minuti e i minuti sembravano ore.

“Perfetto, sembra andare tutto come dovrebbe, ora dobbiamo solo aspettare che i file si trasferiscano.” disse osservando gli schermi della stanza. Io continuai ad osservarlo, sembrava che stesse facendo uno sforzo disumano per mantenere la calma e la concentrazione. Si girò verso di me, tendendomi una mano “Non permetterò a nessuno di farti del male, anche a costo della mia stessa vita” affermò guardandomi negli occhi. Il suo sguardo esprimeva una devozione verso la mia persona che non saprei come descriverlo, ma una cosa era certa: non avrei permesso a nessuno di allungare nemmeno un dito su di lui. Lo abbracciai, lo abbracciai senza dire una parola, ma in quell’abbraccio cercai di trasmettergli tutto il mio affetto e la mia gratitudine nei suoi confronti, in così poco tempo questo ragazzo era diventato così importante per me… Ero riuscita ad entrare nel suo cuore con un grande sforzo, non era stato semplice: per proteggermi dal suo mondo aveva cercato in tutti i modi di respingermi e ferirmi, ma il sesto senso che fin dalla mia nascita mi aveva sempre guidata anche questa volta non aveva sbagliato, sentivo l’affetto che provava nei miei confronti e non me lo sarei lasciata sfuggire, era il ragazzo che avevo sempre cercato negli anni, avevo subito così tante delusioni in vita mia, ma finalmente avevo trovato qualcuno divertente, premuroso e che capiva ogni mio singolo atteggiamento, e tutto in poco tempo. Sembrava essere nato per essere destinato a trovarmi. 

Intorno a noi i suoni degli apparecchi tecnologici continuavano a suonare, e mentre Saeyoung tornò all’opera per controllare che tutto andasse come doveva io ne approfittai per entrare nella chat e rassicurare tutti: 

-Stiamo bene, speriamo che tutto vada come deve e speriamo di riuscire a trovare Saeran al più presto, Seven sa che tutto ciò vi ha sconvolti, tutte queste informazioni in una volta non devono essere facili da digerire…

-Yoosung- Oh finalmente! Ero preoccupato, non avevamo aggiornamenti su di voi da un po’, si, è tutto cosi difficile da assimilare così all’improvviso, ma non preoccupatevi, pensate a trovare Saeran e a tornare sani e salvi il prima possibile!

-Va bene, tieni duro Yoosung e non preoccuparti troppo, presto sarà tutto finito! Ora è meglio che io torni da Seven, sembra così teso… A più tardi, vi aggiorneremo il prima possibile!

-Yoosung- Ok! State attenti, a più tardi!!!

Misi il telefono di nuovo in tasca e voltandomi il mio sguardo cadde per un istante sul secondo portatile che Saeyoung aveva portato, collegato alle telecamere di sicurezza della Mint Eye, e per un momento vidi una figura passare, dirigendosi verso la nostra direzione. Mi sentii gelare il sangue per qualche istante, non riuscivo a proferire parola, non sapevo se quello che avevo visto era effettivamente vero o se era stata solo frutto della mia immaginazione, non sapevo se avvisare Saeyoung oppure no.   
Finalmente il mio corpo reagì.

“S-Saeyoung… Credo di aver visto qualcu...”

Non riuscii a finire la frase che la porta si spalancò. Saeran! 

Saeyoung si girò di scatto e tutti e tre ci ritrovammo a fissarci a vicenda per qualche istante con gli occhi spalancati, i muscoli dei nostri corpi come congelati per lunghi istanti.  
Saeran abbassò lo sguardo e un ghigno apparve sul suo volto, lentamente chiuse la porta dietro di sé senza mai darci le spalle, i movimenti come rallentati, quel sorriso quasi inquietante che non spariva dal suo volto. 

“E così siete riusciti ad entrare….” la sua testa si alzò di scatto verso il fratello, gli occhi iniettati di rabbia mista a follia “Cosa cazzo vuoi ancora dalla mia vita?!”

Saeyoung lo guardò con gli occhi pieni di apprensione “Saeran, ti prego, voglio solo capire cosa ti è successo...”

“TUTTO CIÒ CHE MI È SUCCESSO SEI TU!!!!” ora gli occhi di Saeran rappresentavano pura rabbia, le sua braccia orano tese lungo il suo corpo, i suoi pugni si serrarono.

Capii in un istante dalle reazione del ragazzo dagli occhi di ghiaccio che ciò che stava succedendo non sarebbe finito bene, dovevo pensare a qualcosa, e in fretta. 

“Ti prego Saeran, cerca di ragionare, io non ti avrei mai abbandonato così, ero convinto che quello che stavo facendo fosse la cosa giusta per darti una vita migliore… Ho sentito la tua mancanza in tutti questi anni. Vederti così, in queste condizioni, mi fa male, cosa ti hanno fatto fratello mio?” Saeyoung fece lentamente un passo verso suo fratello.

“NON! AVVICINARTI!” 

“Saeran… Ti prego...” Saeyoung avanzò lentamente, le braccia alzate in segno di resa, come se di fronte a lui avesse delle forze dell’ordine a cui arrendersi. 

E fu così che iniziò ciò che temevo. 

Saeran scattò verso Saeyoung, afferrandogli il collo della maglia. Saeyoung strinse i denti e socchiuse un occhio per la sorpresa.

“TU! TU MI HAI ABBANDONATO! COME CAZZO OSI VENIRE QUI E MENTIRE SPUDORATAMENTE DI FRONTE ALL’EVIDENZA??? SE NON FOSSE STATO PER LA SALVATRICE IO SAREI TUTTORA TRA LE MANI DI QUEL MOSTRO DI NOSTRA MADRE!!!” Saeran era fuori di sé, nei suoi occhi la pazzia prese il sopravvento, era evidente che qualcuno avesse plasmato i suoi pensieri, estorcendoli. Era un soggetto fragile e ciò aveva aiutato questa “salvatrice” ad entrare nella sua mente, perché alla fine si sa che la tristezza, a volte, unisce le persone. 

“Salvatrice… Saeran, cosa stai dicendo? Chi è questa persona e cosa ti ha fatto?”

“TACI! MERDA TACI!” Saeran alzò un pugno, pronto a colpire.

Fu in quel momento che capii cosa fare. Mi precipitai fra i due. 

“ADESSO BASTA!”

Strattonai Saeran, ritrovandomi fra i due fratelli, guardando quest’ultimo dal basso. Mi sentivo così piccola in confronto a lui. Le gambe mi tremavano ma lottai contro me stessa per tenerle il più ferme possibile. Deglutii senza distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi, anche se era così difficile reggerne la profondità e tutta la collera che emanavano. Il suo respiro era veloce ma profondo, il mio soltanto velocizzato dall’adrenalina e dalla paura. 

“Saeyoung non ti ha abbandonato. Non so chi ti abbia convinto di ciò e forse nemmeno mi interessa, so solo che tuo fratello non merita tutto questo, tutto quello che ti ha detto è pura verità.” 

“Lascia stare, ti prego...” Saeyoung era forse più spaventato di me ora.

Voltai la testa per scorgere il suo sguardo con la coda dell’occhio “È tutto ok. Stai tranquillo, lasciami tentare, non ti lascerò solo in questa lotta.” tornai a girarmi verso Saeran. Il suo volto era diverso ora, quella pazzia iniziale era tornata, accompagnata dal ghigno.

Quello che uscì dalla sua bocca era quasi un sussurro, di una calma fuori dal normale.

“E tu chi ti crederesti di essere per impicciarti?” il ghigno si trasformò in una risatina agghiacciante.

In una frazione di secondo sentì l’urto del muro sulla mia schiena, ritrovandomi attaccata al cemento con Saeran di fronte a me, le mani appoggiate al muro e le braccia tese per rinchiudermi fra il muro e lui. 

“NO!” Gridò Saeyoung, venendoci incontro per allontanare il fratello da me.

“Fermo, va bene così, lascialo fare.” Lo rassicurai facendo segno di stop con la mano sinistra da sotto il braccio di suo fratello, guardando quest’ultimo nelle pupille. Saeyoung si fermò, ci guardava con gli occhi stracolmi di lacrime, che ora scendevano lungo le sue guance senza freni. Vederlo così mi spezzava il cuore, ma dovevo tentare.

“Ascoltami Saeran. Te lo ripeto un’altra volta, tuo fratello NON ti ha abbandonato, è stato tratto in una specie di trappola, se avesse saputo che sarebbe finita così, ti posso assicurare sulla mia stessa vita che non ti avrebbe mai lasciato così senza dirti nulla e sicuramente ti avrebbe portato con sé se avesse potuto. È evidente che qualcuno ti abbia fatto una specie di lavaggio del cervello, ma posso dire con certezza che tu, in fondo al tuo cuore, sai meglio di chiunque altro che Saeyoung non ti avrebbe mai causato del dolore se avesse potuto. Lo conosci meglio di chiunque altro.” 

Così dicendo la mia mano destra si appoggiò sul suo petto, come a dire ascolta il tuo cuore, tu sai la verità. Credimi. 

Finalmente.

Saeran si allontanò da me indietreggiando e portandosi le mani al viso, iniziando a singhiozzare. Saeyoung, immobile, lo fissava incredulo con gli occhi sbarrati.

Un passo.

Un altro passo.

Arrivai davanti al ragazzo e lo fissai per un secondo. Le sue difese si erano abbassate e quello era il momento giusto per dargli il colpo di grazia.

Lo abbracciai.

Saeran non si oppose, e continuò a piangere coprendosi il volto. 

“Va tutto bene Saeran. Posso solo immaginare quanto possa essere stata dura e quanto sia dura ora accettare la verità, è tutto finito adesso.” Gli dissi con un tono calmo ma deciso.

Sentii Saeyoung dietro di me, che avvolse entrambi in un abbraccio.

“Grazie...” Mi sussurrò all’orecchio.

Mi scansai per permettere ai due fratelli di abbracciarsi, finalmente, dopo tanto tempo. Li guardai e sentii le lacrime iniziare a scorrermi lungo il volto contro la mia volontà, vederli uniti dopo tanto tempo in quel tenero abbraccio mi sciolse il cuore. La paura e le emozioni erano state tante e ci avevano colpiti tutti all’improvviso e tutte in una volta come un uragano. 

Saeyoung si voltò verso di me, prendendo per mano il fratello, entrambi con gli occhi ancora lacrimanti.

“È ora di andare adesso, prendiamo tutte le nostre cose e andiamocene prima che qualcuno ci veda. Abbiamo molte altre cose da fare, dobbiamo sbarazzarci di Vanderwood, mi starà sicuramente dando la caccia a quest’ora.”

Io annuii, asciugandomi il viso con le maniche della felpa.

Presi il telefono e aprii la chat dell’RFA:

-Va tutto bene, stiamo tornando.


End file.
